kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Kong
:Not to be confused with Sun Wukong from ''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny.'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Light tan | Skin color = Black | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Also known as = "Wu Kong, King of Thieves" | Status = Living | Residence = Monkey's Village (previously) | Occupation = Thief | Family = Monkey (younger brother) Monkey's mother (mother) | Combat style = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Monkey in the Middle" | Voiced by = }} Wu Kong is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the older brother of Monkey and is skilled in thievery and some monkey style kung fu techniques. His first appearance was in the episode "Monkey in the Middle", where he came to the Valley of Peace and went on a crime spree across the village's market. Biography Early years Long ago, before Monkey joined the Furious Five, he and his brother were young troublemakers, frequently pulling harmless pranks, sometimes on their mother. But as years passed, while Monkey was content in simply pulling pranks and eventually training at the Jade Palace, Wu Kong became a thief and turned to a life of crime. He was eventually caught and sent to prison, shaming his family. When Wu Kong escaped, he arrived at his home one night and tried to steal money from their mother while she was sleeping. Monkey arrived and caught him in the act, and a fierce fight ensued, during which Monkey scarred him. Awakened by the skirmish, their mother witnessed the fight between him and his brother, breaking her heart and causing her to collapse. While Monkey was distracted, Wu Kong escaped, never to return until years later. Sometime before the events of the TV series, Wu Kong perfected his thieving skills, eventually becoming the self-proclaimed 'King of Thieves'. In the meantime, his mother made Monkey promise to protect his brother before dying of grief. In Legends of Awesomeness for the first time in years]] In "Monkey in the Middle", Wu Kong returned to the Valley of Peace and began a village-wide crime spree, leaving behind crude drawings of the people he robbed as pranks. The angry villagers, Mr. Ping included, turned to Master Shifu, Po and the Furious Five for help. When Mr. Ping procured a prank drawing of himself, Monkey instantly realized that Wu Kong was the culprit, and avoided joining in Po and the Five's investigation of the robberies, disappearing while Po, Tigress and Mantis decided to stake out the grocer's, the only merchant who hadn't been robbed yet. That night, while Po separated from Tigress and Mantis to splash water on his face, he spotted a disguised Wu Kong and confronted him. After a brief battle, Wu Kong knocked Po out by sending a pile of barrels toppling onto him and escaped. During the skirmish, Wu Kong used a wedgie move that Monkey once used on Po, causing Po to suspect that Monkey was the culprit. Unwilling to believe that his friend was actually responsible, Po kept the encounter secret from the others, while further investigating Monkey in order to find out the truth. A couple of days later, the angry villagers stormed up to the palace to confront Monkey: hand prints found on a poster appear to match the primate's, making Monkey the prime suspect. Despite Po's insistence that Monkey is not responsible, Monkey, determined to keep his promise to his mother, took the blame anyway and did a runner, traveling to the mill in order to get Wu Kong to leave immediately. Unfortunately, Po tracked them down, discovered Wu Kong, and attempted to take him in. Monkey defended his brother, leading to a brief skirmish between him and Po that ended in Wu Kong knocking Po unconscious while he was distracted. With the angry mob quickly approaching the mill, Wu Kong prepared to leave, offering to take Monkey with him. When he planted a bag of money next to the unconscious Po with the intent to frame Po for the thefts, Monkey chose doing the right thing over keeping his promise and battled Wu Kong at last. Wu Kong attempted to distract Monkey by pulling the helpless Po onto a conveyor belt slowly dragging him towards a pair of grinding stones, making the battle more difficult, but eventually ended up falling towards the grinding stones along with the panda. Monkey barely managed to save them both, only for a chain attached to his foot during the fight to get caught in the grinding stones, threatening to drag Monkey to his death. With Po desperately trying to save his friend after regaining consciousness, Wu Kong prepared to escape. However, seeing his little brother facing certain death caused him to rush back and grab his brother just as he was falling towards the stones. Unfortunately the force of the stones pulling on the chain caused Wu Kong to lose his grip, but Po managed to save them both and carry them out the mill before the building collapsed. When the mob confronted Monkey again, Wu Kong revealed himself as the true culprit before striking Po and Monkey down and making his escape. At the end of the episode, Wu Kong was seen at Peach Tree Hill, looking out over the village before departing. In "Secret Admirer", Wu made a cameo in a flashback where he is shown to have several girls fawning over him. Wu later kissed a bunny girl named Ya Ya, whom his brother Monkey was dating at the time, crushing Monkey. Personality As a child, while he caused pranks for those around him but he was shown to have a good nature. Unlike his brother, he took his jokes too far and would turned to a life of crime in his older years. Wu Kong did not stop there as he broke out of prison and stole money from his sad mother. While fighting with his brother, he showed no emotion after his mother collapsed out of grief and took the time to escape with her money rather than tend to her, showing no remorse for his actions. Fighting style Coming soon! Relationships Monkey ]] Po Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Wu Kong's name and personality resembles the mischievous character (the Monkey King), who is the protagonist of the classic Chinese novel . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Primates Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Kung Fu Masters